


未亡人（KK）下

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	未亡人（KK）下

未亡人（KK）下

 

堂本刚本来就长得瘦小，最近这段时间的悲伤和劳心劳力让他又瘦下去不少，整个人像是被宽大的丧服罩起来。

堂本光一扶着堂本刚躺在柔软的床铺上，被他拉开的丧服露出里面白色的里衣，黑白的颜色反差下，显得醉酒的堂本刚的脸色更加绯红，如同什么可口上品的和果子。

 

堂本光一跟着堂本吉这么些年，也常出入声色场所，对于情事并不陌生，但这么多年对于他来说都宛如水中月光一样的人就这样真实的躺在自己身下，让堂本光一有了一种如同梦境般不切实际的错觉，仿佛他随时会从这场美梦中醒来。他像个从未经历情事的毛头小子，根本不知道该如何取悦身下的人。

而喝醉了的堂本刚像是怕冷一样的往他怀里钻，往日里清澈的眼神此刻迷蒙起来，烧红了的小脸贴在他的衬衣上，手也紧紧的拽着堂本光一的衣服。这种寻求安全感的姿势让堂本光一觉得兴奋，他迫不及待的想要取代堂本吉，不仅仅是取代他在组里的位置，更重要的是取代他在堂本刚心里的地位——不，不仅如此，如果堂本吉只是可以给堂本刚安全感的家人，那他要成为被堂本刚爱着的人，是他的爱人。

 

堂本光一俯身压在堂本刚的身上，无比虔诚的捧着堂本刚热乎乎的脸亲吻他的嘴唇，把名义上是他父亲的太太的人的嘴唇含在自己嘴里吸吮着，仿佛再品尝什么甜品一样。这样的亲密接触在他的梦境里已经发生过无数次了，但是没有一次能真的比得上他真的亲吻堂本刚的嘴唇。他嘴里有淡淡的薄荷味道，让堂本光一欲罢不能的不断地吮吸着，他的舌尖探入到堂本刚的嘴里，四处探索着，在口腔柔软的内壁上游走，每一寸都不肯放过。堂本光一很快就察觉到喝醉酒的堂本刚并非被动的承受着他的吻，本能驱使他乖顺的张开嘴，舌尖追逐着堂本光一的舌尖，回应着这个深情而充满了占有欲的吻。

这样的回应让堂本光一兴奋不已，他现在简直像是得到了心爱的玩具的小孩子，不断尝试着如何才能得到堂本刚的回应。他没全部脱掉堂本刚身上黑色的丧服，这件衣服衬的堂本刚的皮肤愈加白皙，撤掉一层层固定的衣带之后，堂本刚的整个身体就暴露在他面前。疏于锻炼的男人身上并没有什么看得见的肌肉线条，整个身体都像是年轻女孩子一样软乎乎的，只有双腿间抬着头的性器和小腿浓密的毛发向他显示着这是他的同性。但是小腿的毛发在膝盖处戛然而止，大腿上白皙娇嫩，几乎看不出什么毛发来。堂本光一俯下身去触碰堂本刚的大腿，刚开始是指尖轻轻的触摸，接着整个炙热的手掌都覆盖上去来回的婆娑，嫩滑的肌肤触感让他欲罢不能。

 

手上刚刚用了点力气，身下的人就红着眼睛呜咽了起来，如同小动物一样蜷缩起身体不肯让他再轻易得逞。堂本光一见惯了平淡的堂本刚、悲伤的堂本刚、处事得当的堂本刚，却还是第一次看到这样娇气的堂本刚，他这副撒娇的模样让堂本光一心里柔软，于是再次低下头亲吻他的额头眼角。被温柔的亲吻的家伙一会儿就乖乖的舒展了身体，手扯着堂本光一的衣服，乖顺的仰起头任由堂本光一入侵他的唇舌。

于是堂本光一再次开始了动作，他的手掌顺着被扯开的衣襟向下，抚摸过他的前胸，小腹，接着覆盖在他的性器上，一开始没敢使劲，只是轻轻的揉动着。这种隔靴搔痒的动作显然让堂本刚不满了，他的脑袋抵在堂本光一的肩膀上轻轻蹭着，嘴里咕噜咕噜的也不知道在说什么，反正是不太高兴了。

堂本刚的每一个小反应都让堂本光一觉得新奇，他从没想过前戏里也能有这么多的乐趣，有意思极了。他把脑袋埋在堂本刚的胸前，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着堂本刚的乳首，试探着对方的反应。而在堂本刚下意识的挺胸之后，堂本光一加重了动作，他把堂本刚充血的乳首含在嘴里，用牙齿轻轻咬着，立刻刺激的堂本刚发出甜腻的呻吟来。堂本光一觉得堂本刚这样的反应让他着迷，甚至要甚于真正的插入，于是他没有再急着要进入堂本刚的身体，而是奖励似的亲了亲堂本刚的小腹，接着把对方已经挺起的性器含在嘴里。

“呜.........不要.......”

细碎的呻吟里终于有堂本光一能够捕捉到的完整的词，但是他并不打算老实听话，而是故意用力的吸吮着堂本刚的性器。身下的人被这样激烈的刺激搞得无所适从，双手拽着身下的床单，赤裸的双腿也无意识的紧绷起来，紧紧闭着眼睛，几乎要被这样的快感淹没。

 

堂本光一捉住堂本刚纤细的脚腕，把他的双腿分得更开便于自己的动作，没多久就让堂本刚到达了高潮，喷射出精液的性器半疲软着在大腿根毛发之间，看起来可怜兮兮的。堂本刚的身体硬挺着抖了几下，再次睁开的眼睛里充满了泪水，挑动着堂本光一的神经。

 

前戏做到这里已经足够了。

 

这间卧室就是原本堂本刚和堂本吉的卧室，因此堂本光一很轻易的就找到了半包安全套和一瓶润滑剂——他无意识的捏了捏手里安全套盒子的包装，如果找到的是一整盒还不会有这样强烈的微妙感，可它偏偏是用过的半盒。

 

堂本光一的目光再次转向蜷缩在那里的堂本刚，他的脑海里不受控制的出现了之前他所看到的在温泉里被堂本吉操干的他，那个时候他从没想过有一天他可以真正的和堂本刚上床，那样一个遥不可及的幻境，居然如此真实的发生在了他面前。

 

高潮过后的身体异常敏感，堂本光一依旧不肯扯掉堂本刚身上已经被蹂躏得乱七八糟的丧服，只是压着堂本刚的腿强迫他把后穴露在自己面前，打开润滑剂的瓶盖把冰冷的液体在他的后穴上，接着试探性的探入了一根手指。

 

他原本以为堂本刚的身体会很习惯这些东西，但显然他手指的入侵遭受到了堂本刚身体的反抗，刚刚高潮过的家伙呜咽着想躲开，紧致的后穴让他整根手指都很难全部探入进去。

 

堂本光一的情绪开始变得有些急躁，来自堂本刚身上的味道都像在刺激着他的神经，让他没有办法再保持冷静。这股夹杂着酒香味的气味，简直像是上好的催情剂。他胡乱拆开安全套的包装套在自己的性器上，接着强制性的把食指伸进了堂本刚的后穴里。

 

这个动作带来的疼痛感让堂本刚开始了强烈的反抗，他一边挣扎着想脱离堂本光一的控制，一边喘息着求饶。

 

“疼……不要……疼……”

 

堂本光一可不会在这个时候心软，他一个手摁着堂本刚的腰，伸进他柔软后穴里的手指开始试着进出起来，慢慢的软化他现在紧绷着的肌肉，然后再试探着探入第二根手指，第三根。

 

没有直接长驱直入的用性器插进后穴里已经耗尽了堂本光一所有的意志力，一边努力的开拓着堂本刚的后穴一边咬着嘴唇隐忍着自己的欲望，汗珠顺着鼻尖滴在堂本刚的小腹上，引来对方的一个瑟缩。堂本光一低下头在堂本刚的小腹上落下一个吻，然后压着他的膝盖强迫他把整个腿分得更开，当自己已经高涨的性器抵在堂本刚的后穴上，顶进去了一部分。

 

这显然是比手指的进入更疼的，本来已经开始变得乖顺的堂本刚顺利挣扎起来，他呜咽着想要推开堂本光一，却让对方进入的更多，说话的语气都开始断断续续起来。

 

“吉……吉桑……疼……你出去……”

 

这副疼痛的模样当然让堂本光一心软，但他还没来得及退出去，就先听到了堂本刚叫堂本吉的名字。这完全的点燃了他的怒火，堂本光一的占有欲在此刻到达了高点，他完全不能忍受在这样的时刻里堂本刚把他当作堂本吉的代替品。

 

他低下头吻住堂本刚的嘴唇，疾风骤雨一样的吻让堂本刚几乎喘不过气来，而下身的性器则猛的向里一顶，整个高涨的兴趣全部埋入到堂本刚的后穴当中。

 

温热紧致的感觉让堂本光一下意识的叹了口气，这种满足感是什么都无法取代的，而突然插入的痛感则让堂本刚的身体都紧缩起来，他努力的睁开眼睛向身上的男人求饶。

 

“我疼……疼……”

 

堂本光一不肯给他喘息的机会，他抿着嘴唇抽动着下身，每一次都恨不得顶到最深处。

 

“疼……呜……你不是吉桑……你……”

 

堂本光一的动作猛的断下来，他看着面前醉了之后一直显得有些神智不太清醒的堂本刚，额头抵在对方的额头上，语气里充满了诱惑。

 

“我不是堂本吉，那我是谁？”

 

“告诉我，现在是谁在操你？”

 

堂本刚的脸猛得煞白起来，他咬紧了下唇不肯再出声，这个反应却让堂本光一勾起了嘴角。

 

堂本刚知道他是谁，他在借着酒意自我欺骗。

 

堂本光一的动作开始变得温柔起来，手指抵在两个人身体交接的地方轻轻地按压着，帮助堂本刚尽快的适应他的性器插入，而抽插也没有刚才那样的不留情面，如同和风细雨一般慢慢的进出着，打着转的不断的试图去刺探出堂本刚身体的敏感点。而在某一次触碰到某一个点的时候，身下柔软的身体瑟缩了一下，闭着的嘴唇里溢出了几声呻吟。

 

堂本光一就开始冲着那个点猛烈的进攻起来，一下的抽插都恨不得深入到堂本刚的身体深处，强迫对方接受自己。这下子没有办法不发出声音了，堂本刚的手臂死死地搂着堂本光一的身体，断断续续的呻吟在这样强烈的刺激之下已经带上了哭腔。

 

“我不行……呃……那里不行……”

 

堂本光一凑在他的耳边，声音低沉，语气温柔。

 

“那么告诉我我是谁？”

 

堂本刚就立刻闭上嘴忍住声音。

 

堂本光一没了耐性，把堂本刚整个人翻起来趴在床铺上，他身上的丧服本来也只露出了前半身，这样趴在床铺之上就整个人都被盖住了。堂本刚向前爬了几步想要躲开，却立刻被堂本光一按住了。堂本光一摁着她的腰，强迫他侧躺着，然后抬起左边的一条腿，狠狠的再一次进入了他的身体。

 

这样的动作比刚刚进入的更深，堂本光一感觉到自己的兴趣被他柔软的后穴包裹着，只感觉到灭顶的快感。他恨不得能这样爽快的抽插着，自己这些年所有的欲望都发泄在堂本刚身上。

 

但是他现在有更重要的事情。

 

堂本光一一边抽插着，一边揉捏着堂本刚的性器，直到感觉到对方再次濒临到高潮，却突然松开了手并且停止了抽插的动作，甚至把他埋在堂本刚后穴里的性器向后抽了抽。卡在高潮来临之前感觉的堂本刚下意识的想要向身后靠，堂本光一却不肯满足他，身体里流窜的欲望让他感到难受不已，唯一能够提供帮助的人却不上不下的吊着他。

 

被酒精麻痹的大脑此刻其实已经渐渐清明起来，他知道身上的人是谁，也知道对方在等着什么。

 

堂本刚觉得这是错的，是背德的，是不应该的，可是他不得不承认，他对这个人心动，不是对于堂本吉那种安心感，是那种充满了刺激感的心动，这个应该是他继子的男人对他充满了致命的吸引力，这场情事比以往任何时候都让他觉得兴奋情动。

 

堂本刚本来就半趴在床铺上，他张了几次嘴都没能发出声音，最终趴在床铺上小声的哭了起来。

 

堂本光一到底是心软了。

 

他亲吻着堂本刚的侧颈，手掌再次握住了堂本刚的性器。

 

“我不逼你了，不逼你了，不哭了好不好，不哭了。”

 

可这根本不是被逼或不被逼的问题。

 

堂本刚紧绷着身体到达了今晚的第二次高潮，但是眼泪却掉得更凶了。他其实隐约的有感觉却故意的忽视了这种感觉，他从未跟任何人谈起过他对于堂本吉的感情，为什么会不由自主的和堂本光一说这些呢？这都是有缘由的，这都是无法逃避的，不是几杯酒就能解释现在发生的一切。

 

他察觉了堂本光一眼光里的情感，并且狡猾的借着醉酒给了自己放纵的借口，他不值得堂本光一这样的温柔。

 

堂本刚转过身抱住堂本光一，后穴不断的在堂本光一的性器上磨蹭，高潮了两次的身体疲软又觉得不够满足。

 

“光一……光一……光一…”

 

一声一声的低吟叫的堂本光一心疼。

 

“我在这里，我在的。”

 

堂本光一扯掉了自己性器上套着的安全套，再次埋进了堂本刚的身体里，这一次趴在自己身上的堂本刚异常的配合，卖力的晃动着腰部试图取悦他。

 

“光一……”

 

“……射进来吧……”

 

“把我弄坏吧……”

 

一句一句都在刺激着堂本光一的神经，他摁住堂本刚的腰发了狠似的上下挺动着，堂本刚哆哆嗦嗦的没办法在自己动，只能软趴趴的趴在他的身上乖乖的任由他进出。

 

这是一场让他感觉到无比淋漓尽致的性事，碍事的丧服最终还是被丢到了一边，堂本光一把堂本刚压在床铺上狠命的抽插着，揽着对方瘦弱的身体恨不得把堂本刚揉进他的身体里。

 

“你是我的，是我一个人的。”

 

堂本光一的精液尽数的射进了堂本刚的后穴里，这样淋漓尽致的高潮之后还不肯把已经半疲软的性器抽出来，就这样搂着堂本刚感受着自己的性器被他的后穴温柔的包裹着。

 

在他怀里又哭又闹的家伙此刻疲惫极了，恨不得蜷缩起来就这样睡过去。

 

但是堂本光一却不肯就这样轻易的放过他，在他无望的幻想了这么多年之后，居然真的有这样的机会把堂本刚抱在怀里，把他操得又哭又闹，他实在没办法就这样乖乖的睡过去，生怕明早起来只是一场美梦。

 

处在不应期的性器没办法做什么，堂本光一的手掌就不断的在堂本刚柔软嫩滑的皮肤上游走，哪里他都想碰一碰，恨不得能把堂本刚整个人抱在自己的怀里摸个遍。

 

“……光一……呜……可以了……我……”

 

堂本刚刚开始的时候默默承受着他这样的碰触，直到堂本光一越做越过分，一只手肆意的揉捏着堂本刚胸前的柔软，捏住乳首揉搓，一只手在堂本刚滑嫩的大腿内侧捏来捏去，时不时的还要碰触下堂本刚的性器。这样的刺激让怀里敏感的人无法冷静的面对，只好哑着嗓子可怜兮兮的求饶，仅仅是这样的揉捏就让堂本光一发泄过的性器再次抬起头来。

 

他把自己的性器抵在堂本刚的臀肉上，示威似的蹭了蹭。

 

“可是它觉得不满足啊，刚，你说怎么办？”

 

堂本刚被他骚扰的没办法，只好撑起身体跪坐在堂本光一的身侧，俯下身张开嘴含住了堂本光一的性器，费力的吞吐着。

 

堂本光一就是想耍无赖，自己都没想到能得到这样的待遇，他撑起头看着浑身都变得粉嘟嘟的堂本刚的小嘴被自己的性器撑开，粉红色的嘴唇上沾上体液，湿热柔软的触感让他简直感觉到要发狂。

 

他是真的没想到堂本刚会愿意给他口，而这种感觉美妙得让他实在没有办法去阻止他。

 

堂本刚的口活并不好，显得很笨拙生疏，但是这带给堂本光一的满足感实在是美妙。他的手掌搭在堂本刚的后脑勺上，忍不住随着他的动作一上一下。堂本刚因为他的性器的深入，而整张脸都涨红起来，却还是乖乖的跪在那里吞吐着。

 

堂本光一被他这副可怜的模样激得起了坏心思，他坐起身来挑起了堂本刚的下巴。

 

“看着笨拙的样子，老爷子没舍得让你这么干过吧？”

 

堂本刚的眼圈立马就红了，憋着嘴可怜兮兮的转开了目光。

 

 

堂本光一却不肯这样放过他，他站起身来又拉着堂本刚也站起来，推搡着堂本刚趴在了墙上，然后抬起对方的一条腿再次插进了他的后穴里。堂本刚被他这样突如其来的动作吓了一跳，发出了一声惊呼。

 

一条腿根本撑不住，向下压就会让堂本光一进得更深，粗粝的性器仿佛要把他整个身体劈开，堂本刚从来没有经历过这样激烈的情事，他简直觉得自己的理智已经完全从自己的身体里脱离出去。

 

“老爷子也没跟你这么玩儿过吧？”

 

“别……别说了……”

 

堂本光一就偏要说，像是要把自己这么些年的压抑都一次性发泄出来一样，一边扣着堂本刚的腰死命的抽插着，一边全在说着关于老爷子的话题。堂本刚被他压在墙上无处反抗，又被他抽插着带起了情欲，下意识的回应着他的动作。

 

直到堂本光一再次把精液射进堂本刚的身体里，才肯松开手让对方软趴的跌坐在地上。

 

堂本刚已经半点力气都没有了，他蜷缩着身体躺在地上，身体的满足感和心里的愧疚感一起作用着，让他觉得无所适从。

 

但是下一秒堂本光一就把他拦腰抱起，把他整个人都圈进温暖的怀抱里，带着他去浴室洗了澡，然后把他抱进了自己的房间。

 

堂本刚最后的意识是疲惫的躺在堂本光一的床铺里，而对方温柔的把他揽在怀里亲吻他的嘴角。

 

“刚，我爱你。”

 

堂本刚失踪了。

 

堂本光一第二天起床的时候，人就已经不在房间了，他去堂本刚的房间，昨天被糟蹋得乱七八糟的房间已经被收拾整齐，并没有堂本刚的身影。他询问堂本大宅的其他人，得到的答复都是早上起来就没有见到堂本刚。

 

堂本光一这才慌了神。

 

他以为昨天一切都顺遂了自己的心意，他以为堂本刚就会就此安然的待在他身边，却没想到一夜的功夫，对方就这样消失得无影无踪。

 

所有堂本刚会出现的地方他都找遍了，但是这个人就像是凭空消失了一样，无论堂本光一如何去找，都无法找到他的身影。

 

其实堂本光一很明白，堂本刚就是故意躲着他，他心里有坎儿过不去，即便他能把人留在唐门大宅里，见到的也不会是一个快乐的堂本刚。

 

于是他就只能把自己所有的注意力都放在堂本组的事业上，堂本光一自小就接受着堂本级的教育，他经手过堂本组的生意，知道哪些人可以打交道哪些人要避而远之，即便一开始整个堂本组上上下下都并不待见他，故意和他唱反调的人多的要命，堂本光一还是咬着牙坚持着。

 

这里是堂本刚的家，如果他没能坚持下来被赶出去了，他就再也没有能够见到堂本刚的机会。

 

而堂本光一的手腕足以他做到这些，这个年轻的堂本组新任组长比手下的人想象得更心狠手辣，即便是在堂本组里资历丰厚的老人，一个不顺心就能立刻处理掉。可是他偏偏极有能力，经手的桩桩生意都能赚得盆钵满盂。渐渐的，组里里面唱反调的人越来越少，而随着堂本光一的刻意洗牌，高层里属于他自己的人越来越多，不到一年功夫，整个堂本组就被他收入囊中。

 

可是他心心念念的人依旧没有出现。

 

堂本吉的一周年祭当天晚上，堂本光一在参加完了组里的纪念活动之后，一个人驱车前往了歌舞伎町的一个酒吧——那并不是他的势力范围，是组里现在唯一还残留着的一个能够和他抗拒的若头的酒吧，他知道这个人想要除掉他已久，他决定给他这个机会。

 

一切都在堂本光一的计划之中。

 

对方的确出了手，安排了身手极好的杀手，在他去往停车场的小路上堵他，试图制造一场抢劫不成失手杀人的意外。

 

他早在这里安排好了人，当对方安排好的杀手的刀刺进他的下腹部时，消音枪立刻会替他解决掉对方。重伤，但生命无虞。

 

这是当然了，他还要留着命跟心上人过一辈子。

 

堂本光一住院的第2天下午，消失了快一年的人出现了在他的病房里。堂本刚看起来没有什么太大改变，只是剪短了头发蓄了胡子，这个人一定以为自己蓄胡子显得成熟，但依旧白白嫩嫩的很可爱。

 

他是怒气冲冲的进来的，站在堂本光一的病床前想骂又忍住了，眼神里却满是心疼。

 

“刚，我很想你。”

 

“想我能拿这种事情开玩笑吗？万一出了一点差错你就没命了，堂本光一你是不是个疯子？”

 

他猜的到堂本刚一定是出国了，但是无论如何堂本吉的忌日是堂本刚一定会回国。而堂本刚在堂本组里呆了这么些年，他不会猜不到堂本光一的这场意外是有意安排，堂本光一是在赌，但他赌赢了。

 

“这个毒包迟早得挑，晚一日不如早一日，而且，刚，我肯定不会给你第二次做未亡人的机会的，我得陪你一辈子。”

 

堂本刚扬起手想打他，但看着堂本光一苍白的脸颊还是停了手，颓然的坐在了病床边。

 

“你既然能安排这场局，就应该已经查到我在哪里，你可以直接找我谈。”

 

“你会给我这个机会吗？”

 

堂本刚默然。

 

半晌之后才重新开口。

 

“好不容易才能进入组里，现在也是经历了种种才坐稳位置，我跟你的关系会让你在组里难以做人，别人会怎么看我们？”

 

“他们爱怎么看怎么看，不顺眼眼睛就别要了……”

 

“你……”

 

堂本光一苍白的脸上露出温暖的微笑来。

 

“刚，我只要你一句话，爱我，或者不爱我。”

 

房间里再次陷入了沉默，就在堂本光一都快要灰心丧气时，他感觉到堂本刚牵住了他的手。

 

“不许再拿你的身体开玩笑。”

 

“说好要陪我一辈子，少一天我都要跟你算账。”

 

“好，都听你的。”


End file.
